


Papy’s Popsicle Penchant

by risaXrisa



Series: Papy’s Popsicle Predilection [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), DO NOT PUT POPSICLES IN VAG IRL THAT'S A NO-NO!!, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Food Kink, Food Play, Humiliation kink, Ice Play, Light Restraints, Oral Sex, Popsicles, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, US!Papyrus/Reader - Freeform, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), papy/reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risaXrisa/pseuds/risaXrisa
Summary: Where Reader joins Papy on a stroll through the woods, but the skeleton has a few surprises up his sleeve. Namely a ton of popsicles.





	Papy’s Popsicle Penchant

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of a one-shot series between the reader and US!Papyrus. You sinners certainly seemed to enjoy the last one, so I hope ya’ll like this one as well. It’s gonna get messy *waggles eyebrows* And I apologize for the delay. The holidays were extremely busy for me, and it was hard to find the time to work on it. 
> 
> I will also reiterate that this series is all consensual just in case some new people come across this one first. Papy and the reader are just happily exploring the sexual aspects of their relationship. If you haven’t read part one _‘Papy’s Popsicle Predilection’_ I suggest reading it first, but both can be read as a stand-alone.
> 
> Where Reader joins Papy on a stroll through the woods, but the skeleton has a few surprises up his sleeve. Namely a ton of popsicles. Reader is female. Will contain tons of smut, possible fluff, food play, and is rated Explicit for a reason. If that’s not your thing I suggest not reading any further. As for everyone else I hope you enjoy. Please comment and let me know what you think. I’d really love to hear your thoughts. Huge thanks to my awesome sister by sin and beta, [sinful (amythyst)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/amythyst/pseuds/sinful)!!! *blows kisses* 
> 
> _[[Note: This fic was formerly posted my other blog, which has since been deleted, so I have decided to relocate the Papy’s Popsicle Predilection Series here to my main.]]_

“Hey, Papy?”

“hmm?”

“You uh … dropped another one.” Bending down to pick a fallen popsicle out of the snow, you dusted the frosty flakes from the package, before handing it back to him.

He gave you a lazy grin in return, shoving it back into his stuffed pockets. “thanks, honey.”

Papy had, quite literally, bought every single popsicle the nice cream stand had to offer. The pockets of his hoodie were so full that occasionally one would tumble out, this being the third time during your little stroll. After finishing with his sentry duties he’d asked if you wanted to go on a random walk.

It wasn’t the first time, so of course you didn’t really think anything of it, but you did find it odd that the monster had a particularly big sweet tooth today. You wondered if it was the result of last night’s dinner, when Sans had insisted on a different kind of dessert. It’d been one with very little sugar after all, so maybe he was making up for it? Papy needed his sugar just as much as he needed sleep, but at the same time he didn’t want to hurt his brother’s feelings.

He was currently chowing down on his fourth one, barley making a dent in the stash, while you were still working on your own.

You couldn’t help but notice the way his sockets constantly traveled in your direction during this whole outing. He always had a habit of doing that, and it never ceased to fluster you, making your whole body warm despite walking through the snowy trail.

Without warning, Papy reached over to take you by the hand, making you nearly drop your popsicle as he leads you away from the path and into the forest instead.

You look up at him with a questioning expression.

“what? just felt like a change of scenery is all.” He shrugs idly, threading his phalanges through your fingers, the bones warm against your palm. “besides, seeing the same thing all the time must get boring for ya.”

“I wouldn’t say that.” You mumble shyly in reply, giving him a small smile. “I just enjoy walking with you. It doesn’t really matter where.”

You hear him give you a low hum in response, and you could’ve sworn you saw his cheekbones briefly flush orange. You thought it was cute how he tended to go quiet when he was embarrassed, not that he’d admit to it. You didn’t really think much more about the abrupt change in direction after that.

As the two of you walked in silence you continue slurping on your popsicle, happy to feel his hand in your own. To be honest you hadn’t got a chance to explore much of the forest, so it really was a nice change of pace. You were always curious about it. The trees were so dark and beautiful, contrasting nicely with the pristine white of the snow.

About ten minutes into the walk you finish your treat, and now the both of you are so deep in the forest you’re not exactly sure where you are. Thank fully, Papy knew Snowdin like the back of his hand, but if you had come by yourself you surely would have been lost. It was nice, walking in comfortable silence with the skeleton.

Just as that thought came through your mind you were suddenly pushed back against a particularly large tree, a boney knee shoved up between your thighs. You let out a surprised whine, looking up at Papy with a startled expression, finding yourself at a loss for words. This whole thing was totally unexpected and unprompted as far as you knew, but that look he was giving you … it was almost _feral_. You couldn’t help but wonder what brought this on, not that you really minded, but it didn’t change the fact that you were curious.

You note Papy’s lazy smirk as you start to feel something wrap around your waist. You immediately turn your gaze down to see two large golden-orange tendrils of magic wrap about you, and you watch awestruck as more wrap around your legs and arms. They seemed to lift you off the ground effortlessly, thoroughly pinning you to the tree trunk. “P-Papy … what are yo-”

He’s leaned forward, shoving his tongue into your mouth with a low groan, quickly cutting off your dialogue, instead making you melt.

You can still taste the evidence of the lingering treat on his already naturally sweet tongue as it swirled around your mouth, tasting every possible nook and cranny.

He pulls away, leaving you breathless for a moment, and smugly licks his teeth, socket flashing a bright orange. “can’t let you get away with teasing me now, can i?” He murmurs, nuzzling the side of your face, before nipping your ear, prompting a loud whine from your lips.

Huh? What was he talking about? Stars, now you were utterly confused.

“slurping on that popsicle like that.”

Oh … _that’s_ what he meant. Honestly, that hadn’t even crossed your mind. You never intended to tease him, but considering the events in the skeleton brothers’ basement two weeks ago you probably should’ve guessed as much. “B-But I … I wasn’t trying to.”

Papy’s grin grows just a little more, reaching up to slowly unzip your jacket. “well that’s the thing, gumdrop … you don’t _have_ to try.” More tendrils start to surround you, making quick work of ripping the clothes from your body. “but you _do_ have to take responsibility.”

Once you were naked you noticed that you weren’t as cold as you probably should’ve been. Whether it was from the warmth of his magic, or the heat rising in your body, you weren’t really sure. Before you could add anything else, one of the tendrils slipped past your lips, but just the tip. Even when he was worked up like this he always made sure it was okay with you first, never pressuring you. It wasn’t like he really had to if you were being honest. You were always more than eager to please him, even if it was a bit embarrassing in situations like this. All sense of reason left you. You took in the slimy tendril and sucked it, feeling the smooth texture sweep across your tongue. Stars, how did he manage to always taste so _good_? You savored the flavor of the tendril and drew it in as deep as you could, moaning around the wriggling mouthful. When it pulled back, never fully leaving your mouth, you gently scraped your teeth alongside it.

His breath hitched, and he let out a low growl that sent shivers up your spine. He seemed to take this action as your permission to continue. He gripped your hair, and pointed your head down to look at his crotch and the glowing bulge that came from behind his shorts, a large wet stain of precum visible through the fabric.

“fuckin’ stars … look what you _do_ to me.” He threw his head back for a minute as your mouth worked on the tendril, and that sign only urged you on more.

Unlike yourself, a quivering mess, he was both calm and animalistic. Collected yet dominant and all of it was somehow rolled into one. You weren’t sure how Papy managed to pull that off, but he did, and stars it was hot as hell. You wished you could wrap your arms around him, but at the same time this aggressive streak of his only served to make you want him that much more.

He reached a boney hand up and began to circle your nipples.

Your body became even more alive as his phalanges began to squeeze and tug at the soft hardened nubs. If you had been standing you had no doubt that you would’ve face-planted into the snow. The sensation struck your very nerves, and you whined out, your groin beginning to rotate of its own volition. You found the grunts and groans he made extremely erotic, only making you that much wetter in turn, and you wriggled around, back brushing against the rough tree bark.

Without warning, he quickly pulled the magical appendage from your mouth, and slammed his teeth against your lips for a second kiss. His tongue crawled along the roof of your mouth, teeth nipping at your lips and your own wet organ.

You were so certain you were going to pass out, the feeling almost too much for you. The skeleton had definitely upped his game since last time. When he pulled away you let out a pitiful whine, noticing the gleam it evoked from his eye sockets. That look never failed to make you turn into putty under its gaze. You could feel your own wetness travel downward, landing on the snow to form a small puddle and melting the snow, your chest pounding wildly. “P-Papy … what if … what if someone hears?” You whimper, earning a deep chuckle.

“don’t you worry about that, cupcake. no one’s gonna hear you.” Papy smirked, leaning down to roughly bite and nibble at your throat.

You cry out, the pleasure and pain mingling together, making you dizzy as you squirmed beneath him. Those were _definitely_ going to leave marks, and that thought made you even wetter.

He was quick to sooth the wounds with his tongue, running it across your skin, before he continued speaking. “you think i would let just anyone listen to your pretty little noises? no way … they are all _mine_.”

You let out a high-pitched moan, back arching as one of the tendrils left a stinging whack on your displayed ass.

He let out a pleased growl, simply watching and listening to you as he repeated the action a few more times, before finally stopping.

Your chest rose and fell with heavy breathing, face flushed as you bit down on your bottom lip, looking away from his piercing gaze.

He hummed approvingly. “i think it’s time to teach you a lesson for teasing me like that.” Papy smiled, sockets eating up your flustered appearance. He drops down between your legs, his skull at crotch level, letting out a ragged breath of air.

 

You feel the warmth against your weeping folds and a blush begins to crawl down your face, reaching your neck and shoulders in seconds.

“already so wet huh, sweetheart.” He comments smugly, eyeing your dripping core as he empties his pockets on the ground. Then you heard it … a quiet, deep chuckle. He was thoroughly enjoying this. Enjoying making you melt.

You wheezed as your body began to squirm of its own accord. It was embarrassing, yes, but you loved being under the skeleton’s whim. It left you with a feeling of elation, being able to relinquish all the control to him. You couldn’t help but let out a small squeak as the tips of his boney fingers brushed lightly down your slit, pulling them aside to get a better look.

He groans audibly, socket flaring an even brighter orange. “beautiful.”

Your eyes widen, watching as he reached down and began to unwrap a popsicle, tossing the unneeded plastic aside.

_‘Of course he would pick the orange one first.’_ You thought briefly.

Smirking, he gave the treat a brief lick, before touching the tip to your inner thigh.

You let a loud _‘eep’_ pass through your lips; the sound echoing through the trees of the forest, and you desperately hoped no one was near enough to hear. Much less find you like this. You bit down on your bottom lip.

He teased you, slowly running the popsicle up and down your thighs and ass, coating you with the sticky sweet substance.

It was cold, but not unwelcome in the least. Still your nerves jumped, nipples hardening to small points, and a shiver ran through your body at the freezing cold temperature of the treat. The contact against you was soft, and there was a confusing combination of your own heat and the icy treat burning cold against your skin. You felt him start to rub the tip against your folds, making them go numb rather quickly. You whimpered out in pleasure, your body not sure whether to rock against it, or to pull away.

Then the skeleton did it. He brought the popsicle between your folds, using the phalanges of his other hand to part them, before pushing just the tip inside, looking up to gauge your reaction.

You squealed loudly, unable to keep yourself quiet.

He simply smirked. “mmm … just look at your sweet hole. practically _begging_ for it.” Papy commented, knowing full well how flustered those kind of words made you. “you’d think it was hungry?” He pulled the cold treat away, raising it up to your mouth. “suck on this for me.” He instructed with an arched brow.

You opened your mouth to the familiar taste of orange. You sucked greedily.

Papy gives a hum in approval. “that’s right. good girl. make it nice and wet for me.”

A minute passed and the pop was pulled from your mouth, leaving a coating of juice on your lips. He ran the treat over your core again, teasing and toying with you.

You continued to squirm wantonly, desperately wanting, no needing, to feel it inside you, despite the cold.

Finally, he pushed it forward, the sensation assaulting your wet opening, sending chills throughout your body.

“A-Ahhhh!” That was all you could manage aside from loud whines and moans. Then it was in you, opening you up and numbing your hole. You had never thought to do this before, but now that you felt it firsthand you would have to keep it in mind for future reference. All the while, you felt the pop melt inside of you, shrinking with each slow thrust.

“eat it all up, sweetheart.” Papy coaxed with a smirk, boney fingers wedged between your lower lips to keep them apart and perfectly visible, while the other hand drilled away at you. “we have a whole pile here for you to enjoy.”

You briefly wondered just _how_ many popsicles he’d purchased as the nearly diminished treat was removed.

The skeleton licked the stick clean before tossing it aside, and another full sized one was shoved up your pussy, but this time it was red.

You were groaning, crying out as your body shook all over. By the third chilly pop you began to settle in. Receiving each new one was like it had started all over again from the beginning. Your inner walls were stunned and confused, and you were left wanting more, a lewd expression on your face as you gasped for breath.

Thankfully, he was more than happy to point that little fact out to you. “my greedy little sweet.” He spoke lowly, his voice ragged with want. “you should’ve told me earlier that you were this hungry.”

Oh gosh, you wished you could do something to help him, seeing the bright orange glow in both his socket and shorts, but in your current position there wasn’t much you could really do. Besides, you were certain he had more planned for you, and you didn’t want to ruin that for him.

And he most certainly did. In between popsicles, he’d smother your lower region with kisses, licking the sweet juice from your lips, before digging his skull into the slit to lap up the orange goo mixed with your own essence. By number six, his teeth practically got stuck between your legs. Well, that or he was just really enjoying eating you out.

Either way you weren’t about to complain, not that you had a reason to. Your own voice had become a mantra of whines and moans, the occasional whimper of _‘Papy’_ leaving you lips. Finally, after nine of the icy treats had been consumed, your hole was a dripping mess. Yet, it was still unsatisfied. You needed _him_. Oh stars, you weren’t sure you could hold back all the sticky liquid.

Papy seemed to guess this and was quick to stop you up. In a blink the skeleton stood up, shoved the front of his shorts down, and slammed his weeping cock into you.

You let out a loud cry of pleasure, fingers clawing at the tree in an attempt to ground yourself. Well mentally at least. It was bigger than any popsicle hoped to be.

Papy groaned audibly, phalanges digging into your thighs, tongue running across his teeth, still covered with the sweet juice. “fuck, gumdrop … you don’t know how _good_ you look like this.” He practically growled, pulling out only to slam back in, building up a rhythm.

The sticky liquid began to spill from you aching hole, his cock repeatedly dipping into the pool it had become. The built-up pressure was relieved bit by bit as he literally screwed the juice out of you. It leaked all over his length, traveling downward to stain the front of his shorts.

Your hole was practically slobbering all over itself. You didn’t want to think about how you must’ve looked at that moment.

“ _perfect_.” He grunted, somehow knowing just what you were thinking, as his hips thrust into you. “stars, you’re _so_ fuckin’ _perfect_.” Reaching up, he began to circle you own little bundle of nerves with the tip of a single phalange.

And, it only served to make you cry out that much more. Tears of pleasure pricked at the corners of your eyes, and you couldn’t help but stare at his expression.

His face was a mix between unbridled desire and wild lust, his tongue lolling out from behind his teeth, and that made you creep towards the edge faster. The tendrils start up again, tugging and pulling at your nipples, caressing _every_ piece of exposed flesh.

As you become more undone he proceeds to pump into you even harder. Your prior worries of being caught had long been forgotten, your sole focus on the skeleton and the pleasure he evoked from you. “P-Papy! I … I-I’m gonna-” You whined out, unable to finish the sentence.

He rubbed circles around your clit even faster, using the sticky liquid as a type of lubricant. “let go for me, sugar.” Papy groaned, leaning down to lick at your lips. “i wanna see you come _undone_.”

And sweet stars you did. You came just as he spoke those words of encouragement, vision going white as you felt his cock throb inside of you.

“f-fuck!” He growled out raggedly, fingers digging into the meat of your thighs even more.

It seemed like you weren’t the only one that’d been close, and you immediately felt his hot cum spill inside of you, filling you up even more as it mixed with the melted popsicle and your own juices. Both of you were left a panting mess, your throat sore from so much verbal expression.

Suddenly, the tendrils disappeared, and you were pulled tightly against his chest to keep you from falling. One quick short-cut and you two appeared in his room, where he laid you down on his bed before collapsing beside you, pulling you into his arms. You were both too exhausted to do anything about the mess, deciding to leave it alone for now.

You snuggled your face against his chest, feeling the fabric of the hoodie under your cheek. “Stars, t-that was …” Heck, you couldn’t even find the right word to describe it.

He seemed to understand you regardless, chuckling as he threaded his boney fingers through your hair. “you were perfect.” He murmured.

Somehow you managed to find the energy to gaze up at him.

He looked down wordlessly at you in turn, and there it was … that charming lazy smile. He brought his face down towards yours, and began licking some remnants of the juice from your lips.

“Papy …” You paused, but gave him a gentle smile, regardless of your flushed cheeks. “I love you.”

His sockets widened a bit, and his tired smile grew even more, before touching his teeth to your forehead in a gentle skeleton kiss. “i love you too, sweetheart. _so_ very much.”

 

***~Later that day~***

 

“OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!”

Sans stomped his foot into the snow, exclaiming as he looked down at the pile of tattered clothes and scattered popsicle wrappers, hands on his hipbones in utter disappointment.

“REALLY NOW, WHO WOULD LEAVE SUCH A MESS IN THE _MIDDLE_ OF THE FOREST? SO UNTIDY! I TOLD PAPY THIS IS WHY WE NEED MORE TRASH BINS AROUND HERE! I’LL HAVE TO TALK WITH HIM LATER ABOUT SETTING SOME OUT. THE _LAST_ THING WE NEED ARE MORE LITTERBUGS!”

**Author's Note:**

> _[[Note from the Beta: Remember folks – the popsicles featured here are of the magical variety. Please do not go sticking delicious, sugary treats into yours or other peoples’ hoo-haas. Sugar is not your or another vagina’s friend. <3 Regular ice-play is plenty cool though. (⌐■_■)]]_


End file.
